Drużyna Zachodu odc.4 Piękno Ziemi
☾☼ Luna od kilku godzin siedziała przy biurku. Pomieszczenie było dość duże, do tego były w nim drzwi do innych miejsc pod władzą księżycowego klejnotu. Luna miała tu swoją "mini posiadłość". Ściany miały kolor łagodnej bieli, meble bladego błękitu i różu. W wielu miejscach znajdowały się srebrne ozdoby. Wzdłuż jednej ściany ciągnęły się regały na książki. Druga była zasłonięta przez "kąciki na wszystko i nic". Na przeciwko drzwi stało łóżko. Było okrągłe ja księżyc w pełni i od środka było jak kołyska. Przy nim stała wielka szafa, wisiało lustro, zegar, kalendarz i kilka obrazów. Luna gryzła końcówkę długopisu w zamyśleniu. - Do bani... Jakby napisała to najgorsza gruda Homeworld... Piszę pieśni na poczekaniu, a trzech słów przemowy napisać nie mogę... Luna weź się w garść... Jakbym była służącą jakiegoś głazu, już dawno by mnie za to skruszył... Czemu...? I ja śmiałam nazywać się kiedyś "kreatywną"... - mamrotała pod nosem. Nagle przerwała, słysząc cichą, łagodną melodię. Wykonała kilka ruchów rękami, co wyglądało trochę jak rzucanie zaklęcia przez czarodziejkę. Złożyła dłonie jak do modlitwy, a potem otworzyła, jak robią to dzieci, gdy udają w kalamburach, że czytają. "Znikąd" pojawił się kamień, wyglądający jak ten na jej plecach, w dużym pomniejszeniu. Urządzenie lewitując nad dłońmi właścicielki stworzyło kolorowy hologram, przedstawiający zielony klejnot. Luna dotknęła projekcji. - Możesz wejść - wyszeptała. Gdy odwróciła się w stronę drzwi, te lekko się uchyliły, a w szparze pojawiło się oko o błękitnej jak niebo tęczówce. - Możesz wejść cały - zachichotała wyraźnie kierując słowa do właściciela owego narządu wzroku. Drzwi otworzyły się, uderzając z hukiem o ścianę. Fluoryt skoczył na środek pokoju i zrobił kilka ruchów "a'la ninja". - Ładziaa! - parodiował ludzi, ćwiczących style walki takie jak kung-fu, czy karate - Ooo... Jesteś! A już myślałem, że się wkradli z Tyciej Załogi Grudowych Głazów, czy jak im tam było, i chowają się tu z Twoim klejnotem w bańce! Siedzisz tu od wschodu słońca, a ono już zachodzi! - teraz udawał histerię. - Flułek, ale ty wiesz, że jest październik i słońce zachodzi coraz wcześniej? - Luna mówiła tonem osoby zmęczonej, która marzy tylko o jednym - łóżku. - I co z tego?! Od 6.00 rano do 17.00 to krótko?! Dziewczyno, czy Ci się zegar zepsuł?! - Och... Daj spokój... - Luna, tylko wyjaśnij mi jedno - nad czym się męczysz...? - poirytowany głos ustąpił miejsca troskliwemu. - Yhh.. Próbuję napisać przemowę... Fluoryt stanął jak wryty. - Piszesz najpiękniejsze pieśni, jakie świat słyszał, na poczekaniu, a masz takie problemy z przemową...? - był szczerze zdziwiony - Myślałem, że obmyślasz taktyki walki, czy coś, a Ty... - Tak, wiem! Jestem nienadającą się do niczego grudą! - Luna ukryła twarz w skrzyżowanych na blacie biurka ramionach. - Może... Pomóc...? Spojrzał na biurko. Na blacie leżał cały stos kartek. Wszyskie były zapisane i każde słowo skereślone. Jedynie na jednej było z dołu jedno niezamazane zdanie. - Wierz mi, nie nauczysz mnie tego... - A może byś tak opuściła pokój? Nie wolno tyle siedzieć! Ooo... Wiesz co...? Dawno mi nic nie grałaś! To Cię zainspiruje... No, pliiiissss.... Luna nie odpowiedziała. Podeszła do szafy. Gdy ją otworzyła ukazało się mnóstwo sukienek, spódnic, uniformów, kapeluszy, butów i "kącik gratów" na spodzie. Schyliła się i podniosła coś z półki. Były to skrzypce. Zamknęła szafę i podbiegła do drzwi, które bez najmniejszego pchnięcia stanęły przed nią otworem. Razem wyszli na dwór. - Hej, gdzie mi uciekasz! - zawołał wesoło Fluoryt, widząc, że jego ukochana biegnie po zboczu jednego ze wzgórz, otaczających miasteczko. - Chcesz, żebym zagrała, czy nie? - doszła go radosna odpowiedź. - Dobra, dobra! Po chwili znaleźli się na szczycie. Ich oczom ukazywał się piękny krajobraz MoonCity. Miasteczko mieściło się w dolinie między pięcioma wzgórzami. Otaczały je wysokie góry, a piętnaście minut drogi pieszo dzieliło od jeziora. Fluoryt usiadł na trawie. Dla niego "Księżycowa Wojowniczka" wyglądała w blasku zachodzącego słońca jak bogini. Luna podniosła instrument. Zaczęła grać. Najpierw cicho, potem trochę głośniej. Robiła rytmiczne ruchy, które po chwili przerodziły się w taniec. Otworzyła usta i zaczęła nucić. Nuty złożyły się w słowa. Przeznaczenie... Życia cel... Ale co robić dalej... Tego nigdy nie wiesz... Czemu życie... Nie chce podpowiedzieć... Jak znaleźć odpowiedź... Gdy pytań tak wiele... Księżycu... Na niebie nocnym... Może ty podpowiesz... Mnie, dziecku twojemu... Gdy wszystko... Kręci się za szybko... Zagubiona... Gdzieś pośrodku... Szukam spokoju... W wielkim życia szaleństwie... Omm... I wszystko! Tak szybko! Niekontrolowanie! A ja... Trzymam się! Mocno na Ziemi! I wciąż żyje! Stoje! Wciąż siebie pewna! Nie myśląc nawet! O przegranej! Bo wierze! Że radę dam... ☾☼ W tym czasie Tanzanit znajdowała się w swoim pokoju i choć nikt nie grał dla niej, słyszała dźwięki, które odbierała jako muzykę, której nic nie może się równać. Do jej uszu dochodziły odgłosy takie jak szum strumienia, śwpiew ptaków i inne "melodie natury". Mimo to jej pokój nie przypominał zwyczajnego lasu. Rosły w nim rośliny o kolorowych liściach i olbrzymich kwiatach. Gdzie niegdzie pięły się wysoko drzewa z owocami w paski, kratkę, kropki i inne wzorki. Sama Tanzanit leżała w środku wielkiej przeźroczystofioletowej bańki. Było ich tu wiele, unoszących się na różnych wysokościach nad dywanem z mchu. W pewnym momencie właścicielka pokoju doszła do wniosku, że przebywa w nim zbyt długo i musi sprawdzić, co dzieje się poza "jej prywatnym rajem". Jej bańka wisiała dość wysoko. Tanzanit pstryknęła palcami i pod nią pojawił się obłok koloru gumy balonowej. Bańka pękła i klejnot wylądował mięko na chmurze. Obłok opadał powoli, aż siędząca na nim Tanzanit nie dotknęła wiszącymi nogami mchu. Zeskoczyła i podążyła w stronę drzwi, które same otworzyły się przed nią. Po wyjściu postanowiła udać się do Cymofan. "Pewnie jest w lesie" pomyślała od razu. Wychodząc (a raczej wyskakując) minęła Moonie, która powolnym krokiem zmierzała również w kierunku drzwi wyjściowych. Popędziła w stronę lasu. - Cymcia! Kocie Oczko! Gdzie jesteś?! - wołała. Ziup! Coś żółtego błysnęło przed oczami Tanzanit i ukazała się uśmiechnięta Cymofan. - Tania! Patrz! - zawołał żółty klejnot pokazu ręką w górę. Fioletowy klejnot spojrzał we wskazanym kierunku. Niebo nad nimi zasłaniała rozłożysta korona drzewa. Jego liście miały kolory wyrazistej żółci, złota i lisiego pomarańczu. - Wow! Co się z nimi stało!? - zawołała zachwycona. - Nie wiem dokładnie, ale to ma pewnie związek ze zmianą pory roku - odrarła Cymofan. - Ze zmianą czego? - temat wyraźnie zaciekawił Tanzanit. Cymcia pokazała jej trzymaną kartkę papieru. Był na niej narysowany układ słoneczny, ruch planet, "wędrówka" słońca na niebie w ciągu dnia i mnóstwo rozmaitych wykresów. - Ty to wszystko...? - Tak! Patrz! Wśród przyjętych tu jednostek czasu jest coś takiego jak rok. To jest 365 dni, czyli tyle, ile trwa jedno okrążenie Ziemi wokół Słońca. Bo Ziemia, jak inne planety tego układu nieustannie krąży wokół Słońca. I przez to krążenie zmienia się światło w różnych miejscach tutaj. Przez różnice w temperaturze zachodzą ciekawe zmiany w przyrodzie. I w wyniku tych zmian podzielono rok na cztery okresy: jesień, zimę, wiosnę i lato - i to są właśnie pory roku... - nawijała wesoło Cymofan pokazyjąc odpowiednie rysunki. - Yyy... Co...? Skąd ty to wszystko wiesz...? - fioletowy klejnot usiłował zrozumieć cokolwiek ze słów przyjaciółki. - Heh... Zawsze interesowała mnie astronomia... Ziemia jest do tego bardzo ciekawą planetą, musiałam trochę wzbogacić moją wiedzę... ☾☼ Kilka słów do wszystkich czytelników: Pamiętajcie o jednym - komentowanie jest darmowe! Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Kreatywność YciiKicii Kategoria:Drużyna Zachodu